This Is Normal, Isn't It?
by artychick7
Summary: *This happens when the Turtles are much younger* Mikey gets hurt during a sparring match and everyone freaks out, except for Splinter.


**A/N: It was time for another funny short one. I'm not sure if this would really happen, but if it would, this is how. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own TMNT**

"Kick higher Michelangelo. Raphael, keep your elbows tucked into your sides." Splinter's voice was the only sound in the dimly lit room besides the heavy breathing of the four young turtles sparring in front of him. "Leonardo, straighten your leg. Donatello, your hands should be in fists."

Michelangelo was paired with Raphael, and Leonardo was sparring with Donatello. All four of them were quickly tiring, having been practicing for the past hour. Donatello and Leonardo were matching punches and kicks with blocks, both unable to strike the other. Splinter looked to the other side of the room and was not surprised to see Raphael losing patience with his evasive younger brother.

Splinter sighed and motioned for his other two sons to finish. They stopped, and grabbed some old rags they used as towels before sitting on the mat next to their father. All three watched the battle between the hothead and the jokester commence. Mike was easily dodging every block from his older brother. Mike spun around Raph as Raph's arm flew up to hit nothing but air, and gently kicked his brother's shell, sending Raph face first to the floor. Raphael's flailing foot connected with Michelangelo's jaw, and he stumbled back in pain. His small hands flew to his mouth, and he fell backwards onto his shell. Splinter shot up and immediately rushed to his youngest son's side.

"Michelangelo, are you alright? Leonardo, get your brother a towel and some ice. Raphael!" Splinter hissed while he tried to unclamp Mikey's hands from his face.

"Master, it was an accident!" Young Raphael cried, kneeling next to his younger brother across from his sensei. Splinter looked to Raphael, who was looking at the floor. He decided the matter at hand was more important, but made a note to apologize to his son as soon as he knew Michelangelo was alright.

"Michelangelo, let go. Let me see." The small turtle beneath his was whimpering and his eyes were closed tight. Splinter fought off the voice that was telling him Michelangelo was milking the situation to his advantage, as he had so often done in the past to get his brother in trouble, and instead focused on making sure he was not injured.

"Mikey, let me see!" Donatello was beside Splinter, ineffectively tugging at his brother's arm. Leo had returned with a towel and bag of ice.

"Michelangelo," Splinter chided. "This will help. Open your mouth and let me see." Splinter could see a small trickle of blood dripping down his cheek, and forcefully tugged Michelangelo's hands from his face.

"Sensei?" Michelangelo said softly. Splinter helped him sit up, and gently wiped the blood from his cheeks.

"What my son?"

"Um, this is normal, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"What is?" he asked. His three other sons sat in silence. Leo had wrapped an arm around Raphael.

"This." The tone of his voice made Splinter look up, knowing he was pointing to something. Michelangelo was looking into his open hand, a slightly concerned look on his face. Blood covered it, and Splinter softly smiled.

"Of course it is normal to bleed, Michelangelo. You know that." He chided.

"No, Sensei. This!" Michelangelo held his hand up to his Sensei's eye level. In his palm, sat a small, blood-covered chuck of what looked like bone.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried. "Oh my shell! Sensei, he's gonna die!"

"Donnie, waz goin' on! What did I do?" Raphael shouted over his brother's screaming.

"Raph, calm down! It wasn't your fault!" Leo was yelling while trying to hold back his younger brother.

"…His skull is gonna collapse and it'll squish his brain and then he'll go wacko and jump in front of a train or stop breathing or eat so much he explodes!" Donnie was talking loud and fast.

Mikey was laughing through the bag of ice on his face.

"Donnie what the shell did I do?" Raph cried.

That's a teeny tiny little bone! How can that kill him?" Leo was shouting over them.

Splinter was silent. He closed his eyes and silently counted to ten before yelling, "My sons! Silence!"

They all stopped mid-yell, their mouths open. He eyes all three harshly, and they quietly apologized and sat down.

"My sons, that was unacceptable. You must learn not to overreact when one of your brothers, in this case Michelangelo, is hurt. You must learn to keep calm and deal with the problem, otherwise, your antics could hurt your injured brother further and prevent him from getting the help he needs." He waited for them all to nod at him before continuing. "Donatello, your brother is not going to die. Raphael, I know it was a mistake, and I am sorry for getting angry with you earlier. Will you accept my apology?"

Raphael shyly nodded.

"Good. Now, do you see how your actions have prevented us from paying attention to your younger brother? This is why you must remain calm at all times, even when in a stressful and dangerous situation, though this is neither."

His three sons looked up at him, questioning and curious expressions plastered on their faces.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Michelangelo, smile for your brothers." Splinter said, smiling himself.

Mikey removed the ice from his face, and put his biggest, cheesiest smile on. A large gap in the white of his teeth revealed where the bone in his hand had come from. Raphael glared at him.

"Sensei, are we supposed to lose our teeth?" Donatello asked quietly.

"I guess so, my son." Splinter said before Raph got up and tackled his littlest brother.

"You jerk! You were tryin' ta get me in trouble!" He yelled, his arms trying to get a good hold on his squirming brother.

"Was not! It hurt!" Mikey yelled back, trying to get out from under his brother. Leo sighed, but smiled and ran and jumped on top of Raph. The three began to wrestle each other. Donatello almost fearfully picked up the tooth that Mikey had dropped when his brother had tackled him and handed to his rat father.

"Sensei?" he asked.

"Yes, Donatello?"

"If we can lose teeth, being turtles and whatnot, does that mean there is a turtle tooth fairy?"


End file.
